create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
John Johnson
Life John Johnson was born in 1881 in Boston Massachusets in America. He was raised in a rich family. He from a young age was cunning, and was willing to lie, cheat, and steal. He always wore dark clothing to compliment his dark black hair. He was however extremly smart. At age 5, he was reading college textbooks. He spent all his time in his dark room reading. His teachers noted him to be "mean" "vicious to the other children" "hostile" "Unlimited Knowledge wrapped in a dark outer shell". He was indeed all those things, mean and vicious. He liked to disect animals and study their insides. At age 9 he started his personal notebook. He drew extremly detailed diagrams of the insides, the way blood flew and the skeleton. The textbooks he collected where all marked up with corrections, and extremly difficult mathematical formulas to solve certain things faster. At age 15, in his town a young child was found eviscerated just 2 hours after he left his school house. In reality it had been John who eviscerated the young child. John drew a full diagram of the Human body, all the organs and all their functions. Every part of the brain. At age 16, he left for Harvard University. He was the vale dictorian when he graduated. He had taken the time to read every book in Harvards library. All the history, science, math and such. Even human psychology which he majored in. He became a doctor of psychology. After college he was hired by an Insane Asylum. He became a world renound doctor of Psychology. He was able to even fix the psychotic themselves and send them on their merry way. Those who were uncureable. He took pleasure in doing their "treatment" which in all reality was torture. He did it slowly, so he could extract every ounce of their being, before he cut them open and actually ate their liver. He was caught eventually, so he was forced to flee to the West. Where he commited the largest murder commited by 1 man in human history alone with a knife. He massacred an entire church with 80 people in it and skinned them. He actually nailed the priest to a cross on the altar alive. But eventually, he ripped the priests jugular out and ate it in front of him as he died. He killed hundreds of people in his life. His official kill count was reported to be, 765 kills, and only 1 wounded. The 1 wounded survived and told the Authorities. In 1913, he was hung by the neck until dead. The day of his death, he cursed his notebook. Gaining his power Of course for the evil he did on Earth, TOAA sent him to hell the realm of Lucifer Morningstar to suffer forever in the deepest circle of hell. TOAA noted that for some reason he enjoyed his hell. Nothing, absolutley nothing brought him deep pain. In a miraculous moment, he escaped hell with the help of a mortal he was able to talk to from earth and convince them to open Hells gates and let his soul come back to the realm of the living. He discovered as he grew weak in the living realm. Feeding off the living was how he had to sustain himself and help build him a body strong enough to survive on the physical plane. He devoured the soul of the person who brought him back and kept moving. He swept through cities and towns like a plague wiping out entire towns, villiages, cities. He learned more about demons such as Mephisto and knew he had alot of work too do. He wiped out the entire unknown world, and even strong spirits on the physical plane. He got so strong, that he was now able to possess and control his vicitims. Until eventually it got to the point where he got so powerful he could be a visible being made of pure spiritual energy. Although he could only be visible to someone when they are half concious. He wanted to return to the land of the living completly so he could wipe out people and things like a plague. As he made his rounds, he found the hidden Amazons. A tribe that had once been unknown to man kind. He fed off their entire race, he killed all of them and consumed their souls to become so strong he was now a completly visible entity. An entity that could disappear and reappear on sight and travel in a thick cloud of black smoke. He was still considered a ghost, but a ghost feared by all other ghosts. He ws now able to be visible fully concious. He was made of pure spiritual energy. Of course consuming souls, is the 1# act against nature anyone could ever commit. He was able to possess people if he so chosed to, effortlessly. He still had one problem, his actual soul being a dead one. His dead soul makes every body he inhabits waste away within 3 weeks. He wanted to become so powerful that he could control the flow of space and time. He decided earth was not enough, so he left it near untouched besides all the unknown. He traveled through space and time and consumed entire civilizations. He became almost like a Galactus, except he did not feed off planetary energy, he fed off the souls of his vicitims. He consumed 400 entire civilizations in the 4th dimension. He was now a being who could warp the reality of his victims, and physically move things without possessing them. He for years consumed millions of small and large civilizations within the realm of space, time and all dimensions. He vowed one day to return to Earth and destroy it peice by peice. He created his own body to inhabit that would not waste away. One hero in the 80s caught him, but he was never seen again. John Johnson was now too powerful, he let the hero fight and made it seem like it was working. It was all part of how John Johnson disected his victims mentally. He extracted every ounce of pain, pleasure, good, evil and fear. He made them into a vegetable almost like and consumed them. He walked the earth posing as as a human being who worked in a Grocery shop in Greenbay Wisconsin. He had no need to consume anymore, he just did it now for fun. He journied to his old home and retrieved his diary in the process consuming all 8 people who lived their and left in a cloud of dust leaving no finger prints, no witnessess, no survivors. He had hid a part of his soul in the diary, he now believed himself powerful enough to hold the living version of his soul and wake it up the dead part. This worked, he was now more dangerous than anyone could possibly imagine. Lucifer Morningstar journied through the dimensions and found him in the 3rd dimension. He tried to take John Johnson back to Hell. However Lucifer was oblivious to the fact at just how powerful John Johnson was. He cast Lucifer back into Hell shutting him out basically. Lucifer tried then to tell John Johnson "Beings like us are not meant to inhabit this world". This made him angry, he destroyed Lucifers 3rd Dimension reality basically disabling his omnipresence. Lucifer could no longer take the souls of the damned, they went straight to John Johnson. It got to a point eventually where he got so powerful a living body could no contain him. He broke free of it in 2012 and traveled away from Earth ready to challenge the Living Tribunal. He traveled to his realm but was met with the resistance of the entire Celestial race. It was a hard fought battle, but John Johnson no longer being physcial was able to wipe out 4 billion Celestials and even a member of the 4th host, forcing the Celestials into retreat. He made his way to the Living Tribunal, slowly. He took out cosmic beings, and even had to face the Power of the Beyonder, but he was sent back to his own dimension by John Johnson. He made it to Living Tribunal. In one huge blast of dark matter, enough to consume 4 dimensions, sucked in the Living Tribunal. He consumed the Living Tribunal. He took out every watcher. Beyonder returned as Pre Recton. He was too late, he wiped out Pre Recton Beyonder with the Living Tribunals power. Until a hole in the dimensions opened. A one, glowing in gold emerged. He said "Johnathen Octavius Johnson, you have been found unworthy of the powers you have gained". John Johnson used everything he did, but now the power of God himself was about to face him. TOAA said "I have never dared show my true power, but you have been sentenced". He said in a loud booming voice "Let what is done, be undone". All the Celestials dead reappeared, The Living Tribunal reappeared, John Johnson fell apart, all the dark power left his body and transformed back into the souls of all he has ever consumed. John Johnsons living soul disappeared, and his dead soul, the original remained. Every civilization that existed that he had consumed reappeared. TOAA made the soul of his mother appear to John Johnson and created a visual like they where on Earth back in their time walking through an endless feild. John Johnson finally shed a tear, which redeems him because it showed TOAA mercy and good had come to his heart. It was the first time John Johnson ever felt at peace. And, his soul was redeemed. His soul lit up like the souls in Heaven. And TOAA sent his soul to heaven, because what had been done by him when he was immortal was undone. He is and forever will inhabit Heaven forever at peace finally. Stats Height (Human): 5 ft 8 Height (As a Spirit): Incalcuable Weight: 165 lbs Weight (As a Spirit): Incalcuable or no Weight at all Power Level: Nigh Omnipitent Feats (Most Important to Least) - Actually Went face to face with TOAA for a short period of time (A feat only The Living Tribunal can dare top) before what he did was undone - Consumed the Living Tribunal with a matter of ease - Defeated the Entire Celestial Race - Defeated Pre Recton Beyonder -Defeated Eternity, and Infinity - Defeated Lucifer Morningstar and Michael - Defeated Death Herself - Escaped the Spiritual Realm Powers - Time Travel - Omnipresence - Shapeshifting - Control over Free will - Mind Invading - Dark Matter (Anti Cosmic Power) - Ability to Consume Souls - Vast Cosmic Powers - Immortality - Ability to Travel between the Physical and Spiritual Plane